Cartoon Animation Story
Cartoon Animation Story is Seansiq's parody that appeared on YouTube July 30, 2016. Cast: * Woody - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) * Buzz Lightyear - Tj Detweiler (Recess) *Mr. Potato Head - Manny (Ice Age) *Hamm - Brainy Smurf (The Smurfs) *Slinky Dog - Sid (Ice Age) *Rex - Chomper (The Land Before Time Series) *Bo Peep - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Bo Peep's Sheep as themselves *Sarge - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Sarge's Soldiers - ZPD Police (Zootopia) *Young Andy Davis - Jimmy Neutron (Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius) *Mrs. Davis - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Molly - Baby Dennis (Hotel Transylvania 2) *Sid Phillips - Norman Price (Fireman Sam) *Hannah Philips - Sarah Jones (Fireman Sam) *Scud - Azrael (The Smurfs) *RC - Toothless (How To Train Your Dragon series) *Lenny - Mort (Madagascar series) *Shark - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood (1973)) *Robot - Sulley (Monsters Inc) *Snake - Mike (Monsters Inc) *Etch - Gary the Snail (SpongeBob Squarepants) *Mr. Spell - Buck (Ice Age Series) *Rocky Gibraltar - Mario (Super Mario Series) *Troll Dolls - Kindergardeners (Recess) *Combat Carl - Kerchak and Kala's Baby (Tarzan) *Various Squeeze Toy Alien - Various Kids (Phineas and Ferb) *Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Irving (Phineas and Ferb) *Janie/Pterodactyl - Sis Rabbit and Sir Hiss (Robin Hood (1973)) *Baby Face - Berry (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) *Legs - Unikitty (The Lego Movie) *Hand-in-the-Box - Bing-Bong (Inside Out) *Roller Bob - Cheesespider (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2) and Tiger (as an Extra) (An American Tail) *Frog - Wild Smurf (The Smurfs) *Jingle Joe - Blobby (Hotel Transyvlania) *Ducky - Skippy Rabbit (Robin Hood (1973)) *Rockmobile - Trevor (Thomas and Friends) *Walking Car - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Burned Rag Doll - Maggie (Bananas in Pyjamas) *Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bigmouth (The Smurfs) *Yellow Solider Toy - Bertie (Thomas and Friends) *Sally Doll - Sadness (Inside Out) Chapters: *Cartoon Animation Story Part 1 - Opening ("You've Got a Friend in Me") *Cartoon Animation Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting *Cartoon Animation Story Part 3 - "Try Everything" *Cartoon Animation Story Part 4 - Tj, the Space Ranger *Cartoon Animation Story Part 5 - "Strange Things" *Cartoon Animation Story Part 6 - Hiro and Tj Fight/Sid (Norman) *Cartoon Animation Story Part 7 - Who Will Andy (Jimmy) Pick?/A Hamada Accused *Cartoon Animation Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station *Cartoon Animation Story Part 9 - Going inside Pizza Planet *Cartoon Animation Story Part 10 - Tj Meets the Phineas and Ferb Kids Characters *Cartoon Animation Story Part 11 - At Sid's (Norman's) House *Cartoon Animation Story Part 12 - Playtime with Sid (Norman) *Cartoon Animation Story Part 13 - "I Will Go Sailing No More" *Cartoon Animation Story Part 14 - Tj's Arm Bandage *Cartoon Animation Story Part 15 - Sid's (Norman's) Window to Andy's (Jimmy's) *Cartoon Animation Story Part 16 - The Big One *Cartoon Animation Story Part 17 - 'Tj, I Can't Do This Without You' *Cartoon Animation Story Part 18 - Hiro Asks for Help/The Rescue Mission *Cartoon Animation Story Part 19 - 'Play Nice!' *Cartoon Animation Story Part 20 - The Chase *Cartoon Animation Story Part 21 - Rocket Power *Cartoon Animation Story Part 22 - Christmas in Andy's (Jimmy's) House *Cartoon Animation Story Part 23 - End Credits Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995) Clips From Movies and TV Show Used: *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) *The Smurfs (1981-1990) *Big Hero 6 (2014) *The Land Before Time (2007-2008) *The Land Before Time: Journey Of The Brave (2016) *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) *The Adventures Of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2002-2006) *Despicable Me 2 (2013) *How To Train Your Dragon 2 (2014) *The Penguins Of Madagascar (2008-2015) *All Hail King Juilen (2014-Present) *Robin Hood (1973) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Zootopia (2016) *Spongebob Squarepants (1999-Present) *Super Mario World (1993) *Recess (1997-2001) *Fireman Sam and The Great Fire Of Pontypandy (2010) *Tarzan (1999) *Cloudy With a Chance Of Meatballs 2 (2013) *The Lego Movie (2014) *Inside Out (2015) *Thomas and Friends (1984-Present) *Fievel's American Tails (1992) *Bananas In Pyjamas (1992-2001) Gallery: Hiro Hamada crossed arms.png|Hiro Hamada as Woody TJ Detweiler.jpg|Tj Detweiler as Buzz Lightyear Manny.png|Manny as Mr. Potato Head Brainy-smurf-the-smurfs-58.jpg|Brainy Smurf as Hamm Sid Sloth.png|Sid as Slinky Dog Chomper in The Land Before Time 14 Journey of the Brave-0.jpg|Chomper as Rex Gogo.png|Gogo Tamago as Bo Peep Zootopia Bogo render.png|Chief Bogo as Sarge ZPD Police.png|ZPD Police as Sarge's Soldiers Jimmy neutron 2002.jpg|Jimmy Neutron as Young Andy Davis Lucy Wilde.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Mrs. Davis DennisHotel2.jpg|Baby Dennis as Molly Norman_Price_CGI.jpg|Norman Price as Sid Phillips Sarah_Jones.jpg|Sarah Jones as Hannah Philips Azrael.jpg|Azrael as Scud Toothless the Dragon.png|Toothless as RC Madagascar-dreamworks-mortg.jpg|Mort as Lenny The Sheriff of Nottingham.jpg|Sheriff of Nottingham as Shark JamesPSulleySullivan-MonstersInc.png|Sulley as Robot MikeWazowski-MonstersInc.png|Mike Wazowski as Snake Gary Cute.png|Gary the Snail as Etch Buck.png|Buck as Mr. Spell MarioDiCArtwork.jpg|Mario as Rocky Gibraltar Brittany.png|Kindergardeners as Troll Dolls Kerchak in Tarzan.jpg|Kerchak Tarzan-baby-gorilla.jpg|and Kala's Baby as Combat Carl Irving smiles upon hearing speculative fiction.jpg|Irving as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien Sis.png|Sis Rabbit Sir Hiss.jpg|and Sir Hiss as Janie/Pterodactyl Barry2.png|Berry as Baby Face Unikitty Cute.jpg|Unikitty as Legs 1923 BingBong InsideOut 501 copie.jpg|Bing Bong as Hand-in-the-Box Gian.jpg|Tiger as Extra (Roller Bob) Skippy the White Rabbit.jpg|Skippy Rabbit as Ducky ThomasAndTrevor38.png|Trevor as Rockmobile Littlefoot X.png|Littlefoot as Walking Car Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Yellow Solider Toy Sadness inside out characters.png|Sadness as Sally Doll Category:Toy Story Movies Category:Toy Story Parody Movies Category:Toy Story Movie Spoofs Category:Toy Story Spoofs Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof